1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, control method thereof, and storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming image data, and prints an image on paper based on the image data, an original document conveyance path for conveying an original document, and a conveyance path for conveying a printing material such as print paper are configured independently. While reading an original document, the image forming apparatus executes processing of printing an image on a printing material.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-185881, a reading unit is inserted in a printing material conveyance path extending from a sheet feeding unit to a discharge unit, thereby partially sharing the original document conveyance path and printing material conveyance path and downsizing the apparatus.
When the original document conveyance path and printing material conveyance path are partially shared, an original document and printing material may collide with each other on the common conveyance path to hinder the conveyance with each other.